Loving a Murderer - (REVISED)
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Loving a Murderer (REVISED) After the final battle, Kagome completes the Shikon and joins Sesshoumaru's pack under his request. Saying their final farewells, Kagome and Shippou take that last leap over the well, knowing it would be their last time...but what happens when she climbs out of the well, only to find herself and Shippou in a new time, one that is neither hers nor his.
1. Chapter 1

**Loving a Murderer**

 **(REVISED)**

 **Summary – After the final battle, Kagome completes the Shikon and watches in despair as Kikyou returns to hell with InuYasha in tow. Joining Sesshoumaru in a ceremony that marks them as part of his pack, Kagome and Shippou say their final farewells before taking that last leap over the well, knowing it would be their last time traveling between times...but what happens when she climbs out of the well, only to find herself and Shippou in a** ** _new_** **time, one that is neither hers nor his.**

 **Couple: Itachi and Kagome**

 **Genre: Romance/Spiritual**

 **Rated: M**

 **Chapter One**

Kagome stared at the spot that both Kikyou and Inuyasha had stood in merely a week ago. The look of happiness that his eyes held, they had at one time looked at her with that same happiness. There was only one difference with the looks of happiness, between Kagome and Kikyou, _love_. He had given his heart to Kikyou long ago and had only been able to give Kagome his friendship. She had no complaints, mind you. His friendship had been worth more to her than any amount of wishes the Shikon could ever hope to provide. Now, they were gone, deep in the depths of hell. Turning at the soft sounds of footfalls coming from behind her, she let her eyes rise up to meet the golden embers that belonged to her best friends older brother.

"Kagome, may I talk with you?" Sesshoumaru actually _leaned_ against the bone eaters well.

"Won't your clothes get dirty leaning against that?" She asked, watching as he raised an eyebrow.

"Do not concern yourself with this Sesshoumaru's clothes."

She laughed as he shifted back to his old self, smiling lightly, Kagome walked up next to him and sat on the lip of the well. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"...you. I wish to formally take you as my sister...a ceremony...for blood binding."

Kagome stared, slightly taken by surprise, "me?" she looked ahead blankly at the spot where Kikyou and InuYasha had descended into hell. Something like this, Sesshoumaru hadn't even offered to take InuYasha in as part of his pack. They never could find common ground...well, besides her. They both agreed that they wanted to protect her, and so both helped her train, and regarded her growing strength as nothing short of impressive. She wasn't the type to take notice of her improvement, not the way they did, but Sesshoumaru took his time with her, InuYasha made sure to tell her, and even Miroku and Sango acknowledged her growth. Seventeen years old, she was still growing, but she was stronger now than she had been when she fell down the well at fifteen.

"That's only if you want to. _I_ would be honored to have you carry the markings of the Crescent Moon Palace. It would not only honor me but everyone in the Taisho bloodline."

Kagome's eyes started to water up and not trusting her voice, she nodded her head and leaned over and captured Sesshoumaru in a tight hug, her black hair falling over her shoulders.

"We will do the ceremony a week from now...that will give us time to prepare you." Sesshoumaru pushed off the well, and held out a clawed hand for her to take. "Let us go to the old lady Kaede's. I'll let you tell the others."

A small smile seemed to be permanently attached to her lips as she nodded and took his hand, sparing on last glance behind her before letting him pull her off towards the Village outside Inuyasha's forest.

 ** _Flashback_**

" _I'm sorry Kagome, I love Kikyou too much to let her go back alone...I owe her this much..." Inuyasha looked away as her eyes began overflowing with tears. She placed a hand on his shoulder and felt him relax before letting her hand fall. Watching him as he walked up to Kikyou who stood near the god tree, he brought both his hands to her arms and pulled her in, hugging her tightly as a portal formed beneath them. Kagome sank to her knees as she was forced to watch the two get pulled down into the fiery pits of hell. She had spent hours staring at that spot and crying, over the loss of both her best friend and first crush...and by the end of her travels...her brother..._

 ** _End Flashback_**

' _Inuyasha...rest in peace...'_ _Returning back to the hut, he let her enter first before following her in. She had kept the explanation quick and to the point, the only question she received was whether or not they could accompany them, and by his nod, she received excited congratulations and warm hugs from each of her dearest friends._

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _ **(One Week Later)**_

 _Kagome stood before her friends, before Jaken and Rin, with Sesshoumaru standing across from her and holding out a sharp knife. All things had been explained, and Rin had even tried to calm her frightened heart when she'd been told that she'd have to cut her flesh herself. She took the blade and her eyes looked carefully over the sharp knife. Listening as Jaken spoke and made everything all official, she wasn't really paying all that much attention. She had done this once already, before the war, she'd done this with Shippou, so it shouldn't scare her so much. But Shippou had cut her with his claw across her palm and then done the same to him, the blood ritual they had performed was so that she could truly take him in as her son._

 _The changes were nothing so skin deep, but she was faster and stronger, her hair had also gotten much silkier and only slightly longer, though not enough that anyone noticed. Sadly, she hadn't grown a tail or cute ears...but she supposed that was for the best._

 _"Lady Kagome, of the Shikon no Tama, will you take this blade and bring forth your blood, joining hands with Lord Sesshoumaru and becoming a part of his pack as Sister of the Crescent Moon name?"_

 _"I will..." Kagome ran the blade over her palm and winced just slightly, feeling her blood spilling from the self-inflicted wound, she held the knife out to Jaken who took it and wiped it clean before holding it back out to Sesshoumaru who also took the blade._

 _"Lord Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, and Heir of the Taisho family name, will you take this blade and bring forth your blood, joining hands with the Lady Kagome and taking her in as part of your pack and Sister of the Crescent Moon name?"_

 _"I will..." Sesshoumaru brought the tip to his palm and sliced it quickly._

 _"Bring your hands together, and let set this bonding, for time itself shall not tamper the bond of blood, but strengthen it." Jaken stepped back, and Kagome and Sesshoumaru took their bleeding hands and gripped one another's. "Here I stand, my voice heard by these who have gathered before us to witness this Blood Bond...Sesshoumaru Taisho, and Kagome Higurashi who shall hereby be known as the Lady Kagome, Sister of Lord Sesshoumaru, Kagome Taisho, the Shikon no Miko!"_

 _The room erupted with cheering from Kagome's friends and son, a few who had fought alongside them in the war, such as Kouga, and Ayame, were also present. Kagome blushed, but didn't release the hand of Sesshoumaru, she knew how it worked, and she couldn't yet._

 _"As these next few days pass, you will find change both physically and spiritually. You may both let go...Lady Kagome..." Jaken took a mirror and held it out so that her reflection stared back at her. Her eyes wandered up to her forehead where the outline of a crescent moon could be seen starting to appear. "You are now the sister of our Lord Sesshoumaru."_

 _Rin was the first to run up and hug her, though Kagome kept her hands far from the girls' clothes, taking an offered wet towel from Jaken as he noted her hesitation to hug the little girl._

 _"Welcome to the family, Sister Kagome!"_

 _Kagome laughed, "I think that makes me your aunt, since I'm Sesshoumaru's sister...because you're his daughter."_

 _Rin looked curiously at her before another smile broke free and she laughed, "Then Shippou is my cousin!"_

 _Kagome nodded, but her heart wasn't completely there in the smile, and by the look on Sesshoumaru's face, he could see that too. "I want to keep celebrating, truly, I do..." she looked to her son who had moved into her arms, he knew what was about to be said, but she herself was having a hard time coming out and saying it._

 _Sesshoumaru stepped forward, "tomorrow, Kagome will be taking her leave, returning to her time with her son."_

 _Miroku and Sango both shared similar looks of heartbreak, but rather than tears, they gave smiles and moved towards Kagome. Miroku brought a hand to her shoulder, "should we not celebrate then, before you leave? Happy memories should follow you to your time, Kagome...not ones of tears."_

 _"It's still too soon for us to cry, we can do that tomorrow." Sango hugged Kagome, the girl who had been like a sister to herself._

 _Rin was shaking as she tried to hold her tears back, failing horribly as they snuck by her closed eyelids, she looked up and smiled brightly, "we can play and have fun until you have to go."_

 _Kagome could feel her own eyes burning at the tears threatening to spill forth, but she somehow managed to keep them at bay as she lift Rin into her arms and hugged the crying girl tightly before nodding, "we can play and have fun all you want until I leave tomorrow. For now, let's stay up and dance and sing and play into the night!"_

 _They did just that, tears falling, and happy memories were being made. Kouga, Ayame, Miroku and Sango enjoying their final moments with Kagome as they danced with one another, Sesshoumaru even joining in. Rin stealing Kagome from Kouda to dance with her before Shippou cut in to dance with Rin. It was all in good fun, she sang outside with the kids, they counted the stars and she told them stories. As the stars looked down on them, she indulged Rin with a game of tag and chased her around, back and forth through the garden outside the palace. She, Shippou, Ayame, Sango and Rin finally settled down and were making crowns of flowers for one another. When the little girl fell asleep, it was surrounded by friends, and flowers, with Shippou and Kagome on either side of her._

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _ **Me: So...I HAD to rewrite this story. I was reading it, because recently I got back into Naruto, and I honestly HATED how stupid the plot was. Well, not all of the plot, but some of that was borderline idiotic and I apologize for not giving you better. I hope you guys will enjoy this better, the other one will be up a while longer while I rewrite it and catch up to where I left off. It will not go completely as the original did, I promise you that! Review, and tell me what you think, nyan~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Loving a Murderer**

 **(REVISED)**

 **Summary – After the final battle, Kagome completes the Shikon and watches in despair as Kikyou returns to hell with InuYasha in tow. Joining Sesshoumaru in a ceremony that marks them as part of his pack, Kagome and Shippou say their final farewells before taking that last leap over the well, knowing it would be their last time traveling between times...but what happens when she climbs out of the well, only to find herself and Shippou in a** _ **new**_ **time, one that is neither hers nor his.**

 **Couple: Itachi and Kagome**

 **Genre: Romance/Spiritual**

 **Rated: M**

 **Chapter Two**

Kagome woke early the next morning, despite being so tired, she wanted to leave early so that she could get the tears out of the way. She was already thinking about Rin and how hard it would be on the little girl, not to mention parting with Sango and Miroku...she brought her eyes to Shippou and sighed sadly. He wasn't showing it, but she knew it would hurt him too. She had considered leaving him with Sesshoumaru, or with Miroku and Sango...but she couldn't do it. Call her selfish, but she couldn't bring herself to part with her son.

Standing silently, she deftly stepped around the two kids and walked soundlessly past her friends to where Sesshoumaru stood looking up at the moon near by a small pond. "Sesshoumaru..." she said, catching his attention, not by the noise she would normally make, but by the sound of her voice.

His eyes looked her way and she smiled. He brought a hand to her face, his thumb trailing over the now purple crescent moon centered on her forehead. "Kagome...the sun will be rising soon." His eyes turned to the lighting horizon and she noted the rich hues of magenta and red peeking over the trees as the sun started its rise.

"I know, I hate to wake everyone, but I know it will be easier if I leave now rather than holding off."

"You don't have to leave...I'd like to persuade you to stay, but I suppose you have your reasons."

Kagome shook her head, "only the obvious one...this isn't my time. That...and ever since the final battle ended...I've felt a tug at my soul. I don't belong here..."

"This may not be the time you were born in, Kagome...but it is your time as much as the future that you came from is."

Smiling, she looked down and her eyes widened a bit, blinking owlishly, she turned left and then right, though her eyes never left the water. "Weird..."

Sesshoumaru gave a small chuckle, "it looks good..."

She brought a hand to her hair and noted the silver that ran through her hair, intermingling with the original raven locks that she had grown very fond of over the years. The length had once more extended, this time past her hips, just barely grazing her fingertips. "I hope it doesn't keep growing, I really don't know if I could deal with my hair dragging on the floor, I'd step on it or something equally uncoordinated." She glanced at Sesshoumaru's and smiled, "how did you manage as a kid...I can only imagine you falling all over your hair."

"Tch, this Sesshoumaru was poised at birth."

"I doubt that, Sesshoumaru...tell me the truth. I can smell your lies now...and it's not like I'm going to tell anyone."

Sesshoumaru gave her a look, but sighed and rolled his eyes, "I only fell over my hair once when I was merely a pup, and at the time, I'd been frantic to find my father. I adapted to a hair tie after that first fall, and only when I was better balanced and not so susceptible to falling, did I remove the hair tie."

Kagome giggled, trying her hardest to stifle the sound, but failing miserably. She finally composed herself and let a small breath ease her nerves. "I think it's time..." She glanced back and noted Rin and Shippou were both sitting up and staring at her and Shippou. Miroku was waking Sango and Kouga, letting the Wolf leader wake his mate so not to get yelled at.

She smiled as they all stood and waited for her. The walk to the well would hurt, but she and Shippou could do it, they would do it _together_.

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome and Shippou had changed so that they wouldn't attract too much attention on their way back to the well. They had decided to go alone, rather than drag out their farewells. Shippou was dressed in a pair of those puffy pants he always wore, only they were black, and a solid white haori top with a dark green sash tied around his waist. A black cloak was over his shoulders and the hood pulled over his brightly colored ginger hair.

Kagome on the other hand, wore a similar outfit to what Sango wore, the black spandex would be easier for her to run in then a pair of pants like Sesshoumaru's or even a pair of Hakama's. She did have sleeveless haori on over the full body slayer outfit, which was completely devoid of the normal armor. Instead, a black sleeveless Haori that was tied with a dark blue sash. She had been given a gift, in her preparation for their departure. One that was from all of her friends, as a whole. A sword made from Sesshoumaru's own fang, with a scabbard that was made from a demons bone by Sango.

Of course, the sword itself was made by Toutousai, a wolf hide strap held the blade and Miroku had placed wards over the blade to increase its spiritual _and_ demonic capabilities. Rin had actually made requests from both Toutousai and Sango, having them do carvings along the scabbard and then carve each of their names along the base of the blade, so that she remembered each of them. Toutousai embedded his own demonic energy into the blade to keep it from dulling so that she'd never have to sharpen it and the names carved in kanji would never fade.

The gift was one that Kagome, while unsure of if she'd ever use it, would always treasure.

Sango handed her the yellow bag that she'd started her travels with and now... Kagome smiled as Miroku walked up to the two and held them both. "Promise not to forget us." He said softly.

Sango was unable to speak, but nothing really needed to be said, Kagome knew Sango loved her and would miss her, and Sango knew the same of Kagome. Just a hug and smile was all that was necessary.

"I promise, Miroku...Sango...I love you both too much to forget either of you. Hoshi...I will look for your family in the future."

Miroku took the hint, his sir name would be Hoshi...and there would be many to carry on his name until they found Kagome. He took Sango's hand in his and they stepped back as Sango leaned her head on his chest and watched from afar as Kouga and Ayame stepped forward next.

"Tch...That damn mutt told me to watch over you, but you don't really need that now, huh?" Kouga smirked, "take care of yourself, Kagome...we will find you...someday."

Ayame pulled Kagome into a tight hug, burying her face into the other woman's neck as she cried. "It was nice being able to have someone to talk to, you are so amazing, and such a good friend. We were all blessed to have been given just a portion of the time we had with you. Both of you, take care, and be safe." Ayame smiled, pulling back as she gave Shippou a light pat on the head.

"Shippou, you take care of her too." Miroku told the kit.

"I will."

"We will miss you Shippou. Be good." He nodded and gave everyone a hug.

"Kagome, be careful!" Rin ran forward and jumped into Kagome's open arms, "I'll see you soon too...I promise!" The child said with a bright smile.

"Rin..." Kagome dropped down onto her knees and brought Rin into a warm hug. "I'll miss you Rin, take care of Sesshoumaru for me." The little girl nodded before running into the arms of Sesshoumaru who lifted her up.

Kagome and Shippou waved before taking off in a run, the only thing that could be seen was the yellow blur of a backpack flickering between the spaces of the trees.

 **-x-x-x-**

It took the two a little less than two hours to finally arrive at the Bone Eaters well. They glanced around and Shippou took her hand in a gentle hold before pulling her towards the well. "Come on, mama. The sooner we get back to your time, the sooner we can look for the others, right?"

She laughed at the irony. The five hundred years it would take to see Sesshoumaru, it would only take her a few seconds. "That's right...are you ready, Shippou?"

"Yeah!"

She lifted the small kit into her arms and ever so gracefully, she leaped over the lip of the well and sighed into the blue glow that emitted from the well. It started off as normal as it usually did, until a white flash surrounded them and the blue glow turned red and orange. When her feet touched the bottom of the well, she couldn't help but glance up hesitantly in wonder as she pushed her aura out to make sure no one was near before jumping out of the well.

Shippou caught on to her sudden anxiety, "this isn't your home...is it, mama?"

She glanced around the forest and shook her head, "...no...no it's not, Shippou."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter two of the revised and rewritten version of Loving a Murderer. Tell me what you think nyan!**


End file.
